Rose garden
by doc boy
Summary: Ash has a secret crush on someone. When he works up the courage, he finds a touching way of telling her how he feels...


Rose garden

I do not own Pokémon

At first he thought she was a little weird; when she insisted on joining him on his trip. But after a while he got used to her and they became friends. After a while he began to feel butterflies in his stomach when he was around her. He realized he found her eyes and hair attractive and her smile made him melt and so did her voice. He did his best to hide his anxiety with decent success but even he can't hold it in forever…

The group was sleeping quietly on the grass as Ash stared at the night sky deep in though. He could hear May sleep and snore softly nearby. The strawberry scent of her hair filled his sinuses and he blushed. After a while the sun was beginning to rise and Ash decided to take action. He quietly slipped out of his bag and put on his shoes. He left the camp site and paced around. After a while he spotted a flower garden and smiled. He crouched on the ground and picked a few white roses with pink spots on the petals. Finding what he was looking for he headed back for the camp site. By the time he got there everyone was eating breakfast.

"Hey Ash, where've you been? We were worried about you" said Brock and Ash became nervous

"Umm… you know I just went out for a morning walk…" he said nervously while holding the flowers behind his back. His friends exchanged confused looks

"Morning walk? You never take morning walks" said May

"Well you know this time I did…" he stuttered

"Drop the act Ash. What are you hiding?" asked Brock and Ash gulped. He tightened his grip around the flowers and approached May and was about to present them to her when…

"Hey kid!" someone yelled at him from behind and they all turned around. A few feet ahead stood a man with a basket in his hand and a hat made of hay. He looked pretty mad

"Are you the one who stole my beautiful roses?" he asked

"Roses?" asked May, slightly confused

Ash gulped

"Umm... sorry sir, I didn't know they belonged to someone"

"Well they do. They're mine. It's not right to trespass you know"

"I didn't know I was trespassing…" Ash said bashfully

"Ash if you wanted to get flowers why didn't you go into town and buy some?" asked May

"I didn't know there was a florist shop there. I just wanted to find a few wild flowers nearby"

"For what?" asked May who seemed slightly upset at his behavior. Ash's face became a beat shade red and he lowered his gaze. He tip toed nervously and tightened his grip around the flowers again

"Umm… well you see… I actually I got them for you May…"

Silence

Everyone exchanged surprised looks and the old man frowned

"For me?" she asked clearly surprised as he handed them to her

"Yeah…" Ash said shyly trying to hide his gaze from her and had his hands in his pockets

"But why?" she asked

If Ash thought his blush couldn't get any deeper he was wrong. By now his face so red it was starting to turn black. He could feel his moth go dry. He struggled to find his voice. Finally he opened his mouth to speak

"Because I like you…" he said softly.

Silence…

Everyone was surprised. The old man had a slightly guilty expression on his face now that he understood why Ash took his flowers

"Really?" she asked honestly touched by his confession

"Yeah…. And I mean like you, like you…" said Ash and she smiled

"Ash this really sweet of you. Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" said Ash softly slightly disappointed that she didn't return his feelings. After an eerie silence the man spoke

"I believe I owe you an apology son. I didn't know my flowers were a gift to a friend. You can keep them. I can always grow more…" he said and walked away. May inhaled their scent and smiled

"They're wonderful" she beamed at him and he smiled meekly still sad she didn't return his feelings. She leaned closer to him and kissed him on the cheek

"Thanks Ash you're the best" she beamed at him. Feeling a combination of shock and pleasure all Ash could do was stare. She giggled at his reaction and leaned forward again and whispered in his ear

 _"By the way, I like you too… a lot… you're the best…"_ she said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as she ran to put the flowers in a vase with water.

As for Ash, he stood there motionlessly for a few more moments and then his eyes sparkled with joy and he smiled from ear to ear…

The end…

Well that was a cute fluffy one. I hope you like it…

Reviews are most welcome….


End file.
